


Prompt 54: Surprise

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [42]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Hartley are having some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 54: Surprise

Barry moaned as he pressed closer to Hartley, running his fingers through the brown hair.

“Barry.” He whimpered, sliding his hands up his shirt.

“GOd Hartley,” he breathed, starting to fumble with Hartley’s pants. Once they were undone he reached in, slipping into his boxers.

“Please, please Barry.” Hartley begged into Barry’s neck, glasses pressing awkwardly.

“I love hearing you like this.” Barry groaned. He began stroking Hartley.

“Babe, please, vibrate _please_.” Hartley bit Barry’s neck as the speedster did as asked.

“Feels good?”

“Yes, yes. Don’t stop, faster, please.” Barry complied, changing speeds as he kept his stroking steady and leisurely.

“Come on Hartley, doing so good. Such a good boy. COme on baby. I want you to come in my hand. Will you Hartley? Will you come in my hand, give me a nice treat?” Barry asked as he licked and nibbled his ear. Hartley moaned as he came.

“Such a good boy Hartley, so good.” Barry praised as he pulled his hand away, licking at his hand as Hartley watched. When Hartley moved to return the favor Barry shook his head.

“No, you were so good already. I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay.” Barry smiled sweetly at the other, leaning forward and kissing him as he slid his hand into his own pants. Hartley’s fingers were in his hair, tugging, causing Barry to moan into the kiss. It wasn’t long before Barry came as well. Soon both of them were cleaned up with their clothes properly done up as they embraced. Lightly Barry nuzzled Hartley’s hair.

“ ‘s good?”

“Very.” Hartley agreed. He pulled back with a wicked look in his eyes.

“Next time, wear the suit and bring handcuffs. I really wasn’t kidding about that fantasy of mine.”

“Yes sir.”

“Mm, keep that up. You’re just giving more things to fantasize about.” Barry kissed Hartley. The two of them lazily continued to kiss up against the cell wall.

“Okay Hartley I- Barry!” Both whipped around at the shout. Cisco stood there wide eyed as he stared at them.

“Oh god please please tell me this isn’t what this looks like? That you are not in _Hartley Rathaway’s_ , the guy who tried killing you, cell making out with him.”

“Be glad you didn’t walk in earlier.” Hartley smirked back, arms still around Barry. Cisco made some wounded noise.

“Um… surprise?” Barry tried with a smile that was more of a grimace. Oh this was not going to be fun.


End file.
